Witajcie w centrum ! Część II
Chris : Siemka ludzie , ostatnio w Centrum Totalnej porażki oficjalnie poznaliśmy naszych nowych uczestników. Stworzyłem cztery drużyny i miałem dobre przeczucie !. Pozabijają się nawzajem . Ahahaha. Kto przegra dzisiaj nasze pierwsze wyzwanie ? I kto przetestuje nasza kolejkę ? To tylko w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. I Pokój '''Bobbie : Zostaw to mnie , ty podła gnido .. Hahaha Noah : '''Puszczaj mnie ! Nie moja wina ,że przegrałeś ! '''Wyatt : Kolo puść go , zostaw. Cortney : '''Co to ma być ! '''Cody : '''Oww , Gwen '''Sierra ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; '''O Cody kiedy ty zrozumiesz ! '''Wyatt ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Czy ich do końca porąbało ! Przecież jesteśmy drużyną ! II Pokój Camilie : Oh to ty , zjeżdżaj mi stąd. Alejandro : '''Przecież jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie , więc trochę czasu spędzisz ze mną . O tak .. '''Trent : No i powtórka z rozrywki się szykuje. Hej , kto mi zniszczył gitarę ? Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie wiedziałam ,że tam jest mam już plan .. '''Camilie ; Pewnie Alejandro ! Alejandro : 'Tak zwalaj na mnie ! '''Jen : '''Miał swoje powody i zostawcie go . Skupcie się lepiej jak wydostać się stąd ! '''Nikki : '''Już się poddajesz ? Przecież tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy . '''Jonesy : '''Pewnie , moja mała zapaśniczko .. Chris cały czas marudził po tym jak go zlałaś .. '''Jen : ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To w stylu dawnej dobrej Nikki , ale nie osiągnie dużo jeśli będzie bić ludzi jak popadnie . ''Nagle rozbrzmiewa głos Chrisa i wszyscy mają się zebrać przed fontanną . Fontanna na parterze '''Trent : '''Co ci się stało , strasznie niewyraźnie wyglądasz… '''Gwen ; Ja , nie róż nie ! Kirsten : '''Naprawdę do ciebie pasował . był taki słodziutki ! '''Lindsay ; '''Tak wiem czy to nie przeurocze ! O Tyler ! '''Tyler : Witaj słońce ! Caitlin : '''O jak romantycznie . Pierwszy krok to dobra znajomość ale oni osiągnęli stan idealnej pary . '''Alexis : Zwariuje z wami. Caitlin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Przecież , nie jestem taka zła .A to ,że zakumulowałam się z dziewczynami nic nie odznacza. Niech się tak nie napina. Alexis ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Te cztery blondynki są naprawdę wkurzające ! Dlaczego to mnie się przytrafiło . Darth : '''Tez oglądałeś ten film , Mam go na 3 kopiach .. '''Blake : '''A kto nie lubi s-f ? '''Tricia : '''Normalni ludzie. '''Heather : Hmm , coś mi się w tobie nie podoba . Tricia : Nie zbliżaj się do mnie i moich tipsów , bo konkurencja urośnie. Chris ; Witam moich zawodników , jak tam. Chyba będziemy musieli zacząć wyzwania . Zaczniemy od czegoś w miarę łatwego .Widzicie tamtą trampolinę ? Od zawsze wiadomo ,że klienci musza szybko robić zakupy bo inaczej ktoś ich wyprzedzi. Lindsay : '''Jej ! Zakupy ! '''Chris ; Waszym zadaniem będzie za pomocą trampolin tak się rozskakać by złapać zakupy z napisem własnej drużyny. Zwycięska drużyna zajmie luksusowy pokój na kolejne dni . A przegrani staną do , tak podwójnych eliminacji ! Bowiem , przegrani będą mogli oddać po dwa głosy na dwie różne osoby ! Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Dwóch frajerów za jednym zamachem ? Mi to pasuje . Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Idealna okazja ,żeby namącić w drużynie ! Darth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To nie będzie problem , jako człowiek posiadający moc nauczyłem się tak daleko latać i skakać ! O a chcecie zobaczyć mój miecz świetlny .. Au '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Wiecie co , chyba nie warto uganiać się za dziewczyną . Muszę się pozbierać i przyzwyczaić się ,że z Gwen będziemy tylko przyjaciółmi . '''Chris : '''No dalej , ruszać się ! I część wyzwania '''Cortney ; '''Szybko bierzcie tą trampolinę i ustawcie ją tutaj ! '''Bobbie : Dajcie mi tam wskoczyć .. Wyatt : '''Wiecie co ja sobie odpuszczę chyba , cos mnie to się nie podoba . '''Cortney ; '''Nie ma mowy ! '''Alejandro ; Powodzenia moja ty bestio ! Cortney ; '''O dziękuje Al. , ale nie licz na szczęście . '''Alejandro ; '''Oczekuję tego . '''Jonesy ; '''Rusz się amancie ! '''Jonesy ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Musze przyznać ,że ma smykałkę do podrywania dziewczyn ale , gorący Jonesy może mieć każdą ! '''Lindsay ; '''O jej i co my mamy z tym zrobić ? '''Alexis : '''No już która pierwsza ? '''Caitlin ; '''Wiecie , to tak żle wygląda może niech Gwen spróbuje. '''Kirsten : '''Gwen , zgadzam się ! '''Gwen ; '''A ja nie mam tutaj głosu ! '''Alexis : Oj ja już idę , głupie zarozumiałe .. AQAAA !! Blake : 'Lecę bo chce ! '''Heather : '''Nie śpiewaj tylko bierz te torby ! '''Tyler ; '''Lecę już na pomoc ! ''Tyler wskakuje ale obrywa w filar 'Tricia : '''Co za matoł ! '' '''Lindsay : Mam tutaj , o jaka ładna i pasuje mi do włosów . Gwen : '''Ugh , nie mam sił . '''Kristen : '''Dalej Lindsay , skacz ! '''Kirsten : Liczymy na ciebie ! Trent ; '''Wyprzedają nas ! , Jude szukaj tej torby ! '''Jude : '''Spokojnie , o tutaj jest . '''Jonesy ; '''Dobra robota , skacz ! '''Cortney : Co to ? Bobbie ! Bobbie : '''Osiem toreb i wszystkie za jednym zamachem ! '''Chris : '''Zwycięscy wygrywają to zadanie i otrzymują tę nagrodę która pomoże im w drugim wyzwaniu ! Siatka ! '''Gwen ; Co za tandeta . Nikki : Za mało powiedziane ! Chris : Spotkajmy się przy fontannie , gdzie czeka was II wyzwanie , gdzie znajdziecie . Fontanna Ponownie Chris : Witam was w II zadaniu ! Noah ; '''Przechodź do rzeczy a nie gmerasz. '''Camilie : Jak ja lubię , kiedy jesteś taki cyniczny . Noah : Wiadomo ! Sierra : UU , czy to pieniążki ? O z twoją podobizna … Chris : '''Nie ruszaj . To jest zadanie tylko dla kapitanów . Bobbie , Heather , Camilie i Gwen ! Waszym zadaniem jest zebranie jak największej ilości drobniaków z tego stawu . '''Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Widać ,że nie ma pomysłów . A właśnie chcecie się dowiedzieć co za karę musiał zrobić Chris ? Powiem później Ha ! Chris : '''Zwycięzcy dostajecie teraz siatkę , która wam nieco pomoże . Zaczynajcie ! II Wyzwanie '''Gwen : O rany , dlaczego jest tak ślisko ! Bobbie : '''Wosk , rany .. kto normalny tak pucuje . '''Chris : Łowić , nie ma czasu ! Heather ; '''Nawet tych monet nie można trzymać dla siebie ! '''Camilie : Co chcesz to jest wyzwanie ! Pokaże ci co umiem , ty podlico ! Heather : Akurat ! Trent : '''Tak dawaj Camilie ! Dasz sobie radę ! '''Tricia : '''Rusz się wieśniaczko ! '''Heather : Ugh , proszę tylko o normalnych sojuszników ! Darth : '''Ja mogę być twoim sojusznikiem ! '''Heather : '''Nie bądź żałosny , powiedziałam normalnych ! '''Darth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ta laseczki polecą na mój odlotowy hełm i extra miecz świetlny ! 20 minut później .. Chris : Wiecie , co to jest nudne . Dobra kończymy . Wyatt : Uważaj na , krawędź … Bobbie się poślizguje i rozrywa siatkę Jen ; '''Ahaha , jaki z niego niezdara ! '''Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Co ? Kiedy ? JAK !? jaki ze mnie debil .. jak mogłem zawalić takie proste wyzwanie … '''Alejandro ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie wierzę w jego żadne słowa . Zresztą będzie lepiej jak odpadnie. Chris : Dobra Chefie , policz ile mamy tutaj drobnych . Zwycięzcę musimy wyłonić , a właśnie drużyna Zwycięzców , przygotujcie się do podwójnej eliminacji . Sierra : Oj , nie Cody jak my to przeżyjemy ! Cody : Puść mnie Sierra. Wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy . Nikki ; Powodzenia Wyatt na eliminacjach . Jonesy ; Stary nie daj się ! Jude ; Ziom , ale wypas ! Blake : Wiedziałem ,że ci się spodoba . Jen : '''Dlaczego was bawią takie rzeczy .. '''Chris : Ekhmm , najwięcej monet zebrała drużyna Klientów . Drużyna Klientów ; '''Super ! '''Chris ; '''Czekajcie , ale najwięcej gotówki zebrała Gwen ! '''Alexisa ; Tak udało nam się ! Gwen ; Niesamowite , a te nic nie musiały pomóc . Caitlin : '''hej my tutaj stoimy ! '''Chris : Dostajecie klucz do apartamentu . klienci i frajerzy , zostajecie na piętrze. Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Wiecie , co może nie jest tak złe . Adrenalina mi podskoczyła i czuję się znacznie lepiej . Może te wyzwania są zabójcze , ale co za emocje ! '''Tyler ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; '''Nie wiem czemu ale , niech ten kujon trzyma się z daleka od mojej Lindsay ! '''Kirsten ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ale niesamowicie. Dostałyśmy apartament ! '''Alexis ; Dobrze ,że Gwen jest w tej drużynie. Nie wiem co zrobię jeśli odpadnie. Nie będę się zadawała z tamtymi dziewczynami . Nie jestem taka ! Eliminacje Chris : '''Proszę , zapraszam rozsiądźcie się . '''Noah ; '''to kino co nam pokazałeś , miało być inne .. '''Chris ; '''Tak będzie szybciej no i musze mieć pewność ,że wylecicie stąd. Oddajcie głosy zaznaczając na tych kartkach twarze dwóch osób które odpadną . '''Sierra ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jakie to fajne ! Szkoda ,że tylko dwóch . Wyatt ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Chyba oczywiste , hej gdzie jest kawa ? '''Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''A co mi zależy , papa Sierra ! '''Chris : '''Oddaliście już swoje głosy . Tak więc 10 Chriso dolarówkę dostaną dzisiaj Cody , Sierra i Cortney ! '''Cortney : '''Uff .. '''Cody ; Nie .. Chris : '''Wyatt , nie zaangażowałeś się w grę i rywale to widzą . Noah , wygrałeś poprzedni sezon i rywale widzą w tobie zagrożenie Bobbie , coś złego ci się stało . Nie jesteś ta samą osobą co na Wawanakwie , więc jednym z niezagrożonych jest ! Wyatt ! '''Wyatt : '''Udało się ! '''Noah : '''I tak nie chciało mnie tu być . Miałem milion i byłem zadowolony .. '''Chris : A ty Bobbie , co nam powiesz . Bobbie : W sumie nic . A właśnie byłeś fajna baletnica Chris . Cortney ; '''Co ? Baletnicą ? '''Wszyscy ; '''HAHAHAHA !! '''Chris ; Wsiadaj ! Chris wciska guzik i wagonik wylatuje przez okno w dachu . '''Chris : '''Czy ktoś jeszcze będzie chciał mnie upokorzyć i czy ktoś jeszcze chce zostać w grze ! I jak poradzą sobie z tym nasi uczestnicy ? I czy nowi zawodnicy sprostają wyzwaniom tego programu ? Dowiecie się tego tylko w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki